A Fine Line
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate and Zeke Tyler and Avery Sawyer just love to dance on it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fascinating New Thing

I hummed along to the radio as the song FNT by Semi-sonic played, barley paying attention to the winding road as I made my way to school, My best friend Delilah Profitt chattering away about some news paper issue in the passenger seat. I tried my hardest to zone her out, wincing slightly at the harshness in her tone as she went off about some girl who had bumped her in the hall way. Delilah was always so bitchy. I turned the wheel as we pulled into Harrington High parking lot and cursed and punched my horn as a old black mustang with cherry red racing stripes made a sharp turn and into the parking space I had my eyes on, barley missing my dark blue Camero. I jumper out of the car and stomped over to his car door. Delilah giggled and told me to claw his eyes out.

"You fucking asshole!" I roared at him, clenching my fists together. I would have gotten my neck snapped if he would have scratched it, I had to fucking beg my dad for ages to get me this car.

"Ahh, don't get your panties in a twist" He laughed as he went to his trunk, almost completely ignoring me and it made my blood boil.

"Zeke" I screeched, grabbing his arm and he turned to me with a shit eating smile.

"Wow. The princess knows my name?" He teased, moving his face close to mine. I snorted in disgust and pulled back from him. You know, he might have been cute; if he wasn't a druggie, a bastard and an idiot, i mean come on...who fails senior year.

"I don't do drug dealers" I informed as I turned my back and walked away. Zeke's a dick head. I met him in 2nd grade, and he was a dick head then. I refused to play his games.

"Your loss Princess" He said to my turned back and I ignored it and got back into the car.

"What'a dick head" Delilah said, shaking her head and I laughed. That's why she was my best friend.

* * *

"Jesus fuck, guys" I said as three jocks carried Casey Connor, spread eagle and hit him hard against the flag pole, groin first. I groaned in pain for him and rushed over.

"Come on, Avery. Have a sense of humor" Gabe laughed and I socked him hard in the shoulder. There's my sense of humor, jerk off. He hissed in pain and called me a crazy bitch, which I easily ignored and offered Casey a hand. Casey took it and I hoisted him up.

"Thanks" He said, his nose was gushing blood and my face scrunched up as I reached into my bag and grabbed a wad of tissues out of my bag and pressed it to his nose.

"Yeah, Yeah, Connor. Let's just get you to the bathroom, right?" I told him as I applied pressure to his nose as we walked to the male bathroom. Once we got there I saw Zeke selling...something illegal to a couple of guys and I sneered at him and of course Zeke smiled brightly at me, that asshole.

"And this is where I leave you, my friend" I saluted Casey and gave him a small push in the bathroom direction, then I left, rushing my ass to class. I bumped into a short blond girl with long, long hair who I had never seen before, knocking her books to the floor.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the main office is?" She asked in a southern twang as we both bent down to gather her fallen stuff.

"Yeah, strait forward, then take a left" I replied as I handed her her things and walked away.

"Thank you" I heard her say and I didn't even turn back around, I just gave her a backwards wave as I jogged off to class, cursing as the bell rang and I was late.

* * *

After class me and 'Lila walked down the stairs, discussing what to put in the newspaper and I nodded vigorusley and smiled brightly, because I just couldn't tell her how fucking stupid it was to be so..._involved _with a high school news paper. Nope, I couldn't.

"Hey baby, we need to talk...Ave's" Stan said as he threw an arm around Delilah and nodded to me. I nodded back and idly listened as he told 'Lila that he was quitting football. I bit my lips together and wished with all of my heart that I could quit cheer leading. She told him to stick to what he was good at, and he called her superficial. Ehh, she was sometimes...well most of the time.

"Well call me when your done with your quest for a brain" She shot at him, and then grabbed my elbow and dragged me away. I gave Stan a small smile as I was man handled around the corner.

* * *

We walked outside, the wind ruffled my hair and I followed Delilah to a table where Stokley, cough, les, cough, and the new girl sat.

"Stokley, are we seducing new students again" Delilah teased, leaning over the girl in all black with cropped dirty blond hair. I laughed and leaned against the cement table.

"Hi, I'm Delilah, and this is my best friend Avery. Pleasure to have you at Herrington" 'Lila said, introducing us both. I gave her a grin, she was the chick i had run into this morning.

"Thank you" she said, sounding unsure.

"Don't you just love the way Stokley her accessories with different shades of black" Delilah teased and I knew she was gonna take this way to far, as usual.

"Fuck you, gutter Slut" Stokley flipped 'Lila off and I smiled, at least she stood up for herself.

"I don't know why you insist on being such a bad example for your people" 'Lila said, playing the innocent, and placing a hand on the new girls shoulder and leaning her head on mine.

"What people?" The new girl asked confused and I laughed out loud.

"I hope your not a violent lesbian like your new found friend here" I told her, smirking at Stokley. The new girl replied with a hesitant no, and that she wasn't a lesbian. Stokley packed up her things and stood up.

"Well that's too bad Stokley, guess you'll just have to keep looking for miss right" 'Lila sneered, but she sneered with a smile.

"Bipolar bitch's" Stokley growled at us as she stormed between us, pushing us hard. I glared after her and 'Lila bent down to the new girl.

"Violent" 'Lila pointed out, before we left the new girl sitting there dumbfounded and alone.

* * *

I trotted into class and threw my bag in my seat, looking at the group of huddled kids in the front of the room with confusion. What the fuck was so interesting? I made my way up there, smirking at Stokley as she glared at me and smiling at the weird ass new girl. What, was she raised on some hic farm?

"What's sooo interesting up here MrFurlong, " I always called him Mr instead of professor. I knew it pushed his buttons.

"Just examining something Casey found MsSawyer, " He replied not looking up from the microscope and then saying how whatever he was looking at was only found in the belly's of squid and octopi.

"What the hell...We live in Ohio. No Ocean. And I've never seen a lake octopus" I voiced and Casey looked at me and shrugged.

"Well its a polagic organism" MrFurlong told us, and of course Gabe being the idiot he was had to ask what palogic was.

"Sea dwelling organism" I heard Zeke's voice and I turned to him for a moment and gave him a vicious smile before turning back to look at the...creature thing.

Zeke came up, rattling off possible explanations and dismissed all of them.

"Well you just know everything" The new girl flirted and I let out a sound between a gag and a laugh. Eww...Who flirts with Zeke?...Well a lot of girls do , but they're all just sluts willing to spread they're legs for him. Guess new girls a slut.

He smiled flirty at her "I am a contradiction." He said, then looked back into the microscope.

"You are a jack ass" I muttered, everyone around me laughed though. told us that we had to call the university,,and that we needed to keep this a secret.

"Hey Stokley, maybe its from your planet" Gabe said and I snorted. Maybe.

Stokley shoved him and spilled water on the creature and it moved, and I leaned in. Wanting to get a better view.

"Ca-ching" MrFurlong said as he picked up the tray and began taking it to the tank at the back of the class room.

"So you think it's amphibian?" I asked as I walked right beside him.

"Well, water resuscitated it" He replied as we came to the fish tank.

"Yeah, but couldn't this kill it? I mean we don't want to drown it" Casey said with a point. ignored him and said that there was only one way to find out, then dropped it into the water. I bent down to the tanks level, as did everyone else and watched with amazed eyes as it came back to life and began to swim around.

put on a white rubber glove and I looked at him as though he was crazy. That thing, what ever it was, was butt fuck ugly and he was gonna reach his hand into the water and touch it? Really? Nice example teacher man.

He reached in and touched the thing and it split into two. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I watched the now two little ugly things swim around the tank.

"Ahh, fuck" bellowed as he snatched his hand out of the water and red blood tainted the white glove.

"It has teeth" Casey stated the obvious.

"Sharp teeth" I added as I just stared in wonder at the little creatures in the tank. Casey then asked where it got teeth and Furlong replied that he was going to call university.

* * *

"Dude, 'Lila do I got a story for you" I told my best friend, swinging an arm over her shoulder as I exited the class room.

"Ooh gossip?" She asked, sounding interested as she turned to face me. I shook my head.

"Better" I replied with a devious smile. I told her everything, just like we had always done.

"No way" She stated disbelieving.

"Way. It was super freaky...The thing had like teeth. A lot of 'em" I informed her and she let out a squeal, kissed my cheek and began running back in the direction of the school.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to her.

"To get my story, babe" She hollered back and I just smiled and made my way to the parking lot.

I saw Zeke talking to MsBurke and I just couldn't help but listen it.

"You cannot conduct personal business on school property" She said and I really felt bad for her. She was so weak, so I decided to intervene.

"Yeah, Ezekiel. That is a very naughty, naughty thing to do" I said as I folded my arms over my chest and cocked my head to the side with a smile.

"Well MsBurke, and Bitch, We have a problem cause I'm sitting on my car, and that's my property" He said as he sat in his trunk. I smirked at him as MsBurke began stuttering about how she had been getting complaints and shit.

"Your to tense ...But I've got just the thing for ya...For gentle relief of blockage caused by dietary stress" He like a man in an add commercial, holding up a box of chocolate laxatives. I bit my lip, holding in my laughter as I looked at her face. She just looked lost for a moment then she walked away.

"Hmm...I've got something for you too, Princess" He told me as he dug around in his trunk.

"Hmm...Oh really? Is it a gun for me to shoot you with?" I asked him in the snakiest voice I could muster. He just ignored me.

"How 'bout these. Condoms. Magnum sized. And they're cherry flavored" He said, and for a moment I could imagine my self fucking Zeke. I could imagine what his lips would feel like against my body, and how he'd touch me...but that was just for a moment.

"I think I'd rather have the laxatives. But thanks for the offer, Ezekiel. Your a real gentle man" I said, patting his shoulder as I pushed by him.

"Avery! Avery wait!" I heard Delilah's frantic cry and I turned to her, shock in my eyes.

"I thought you were going to find out more about-" But I was cut short because she just ran into my arms and hugged me as tight as she could.

" 'Lila? What the fuck. Are you okay?" I asked her as I noticed she was crying.

"No, Ave's we gotta get out of here" She said ash she pulled away, grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car.

"What? I'm confused, what about thew story?" I asked as I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the school. I hadn't seen 'Lila like this for...well a while. Since we were six and her older brother made us watch Freddie Kruger then scared the shit out of us in the middle of the night.

"Later Avery! We need to go!" She said frantically and I unlocked my car and we both slid in. I turned on the engine and we hauled ass out of the parking lot.

"What was that about Delilah? What the hell happened?" I questioned as she kept looking in the rear view mirror.

"Coach Willis and MsOlsen attacked Nurse Harper" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Fuck. Is she okay?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I-I don't know. Me and Casey ran out of the room after the body-" she said but I cut her off.

"The body?" I replied, slightly hysterical. Not paying much attention to the road.

"Yeah. MsBrummle" She said, tears were now streaming down her face." It's like they knew. Principle Drake and knew. And then Nurse Harper just came out like she was fine"

"Holy Christ, 'Lila. Where's Casey?" I asked, worried about the guy. What if they had gotten him?

"I don't know. I just ran. I just ran" She sobbed as she scooted over to me and put her head on my shoulder. I took deep breath's, trying to calm down as I drove us both home.


	2. We're in for nasty weather

I couldn't get a hold of Delilah the whole night and I almost snuck out to her house but my dad caught me and ripped me a new one.

"Casey!" I exclaimed as I saw the scrawny brown haired boy across the hallway.

"Avery? What's wrong?" He asked as I pushed my way to the side of the hall he was on. I knew I looked freaked.

"Have you talked to 'Lila?" I asked him, worried and he shook his head.

"No. Not since yesterday" He replied.

"Me neither...Casey she told me about what happened" I said the last part quiet and his eyes went wide.

"So you believe it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do. She was seriously freaked yesterday" I told him as we walked. I bumped into something and gasped as saw what it was.

" 'Lila" I sighed in relief as I hugged her. She squeezed back for a moment then let go.

"Delilah...you look..." Casey started as we looked my friend over. She had her hair in a pony tail and she was wearing the big lensed glasses I hadn't seen since we were twelve.

"Don't. this is all your fault. come on" She silenced him as she grabbed his collar and dragged him into the girls bathroom. I followed right behind them. We hid in an empty stall and I looked up at the speaker in horror as it called for Delilah Profitt to come to the main office.

"This is all your fault" She accused him again as she let down her hair and took of the glasses.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked her, slightly hurt.

"They're looking for me" She said as she looked through a crack in the stall for a moment.

"Fuck" I said as I folded my arms across my chest and leaned my head on the cold painted brick wall.

"Did you tell your parents?" He asked and me and Delilah shared a look.

"My mom didn't believe me...She drinks. It was a nightmare. Look, we have to go to the police" She explained as briefly as she could and I scoffed. Drinks was the understatement of the year. More like she drowns her self in vodka.

"No, I'm telling you. They've go the police" Casey said.

"Were fucking screwed" I moaned.

"You don't know what they've got" Delilah said disbelieving as she backed away from him.

"Look you saw it. MsBrummel was dead. They attacked nurse Harper" He explained, his tone rising and rising.

"They. Who are they? Casey, we don't even know who they are" She said in irritation as she looked out the crack in the stall again, keeping watch.

"It's a devil's cult or something. Maybe they worship comets. Who the fuck knows" He retaliated.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna stay in a handicapped bathroom for the rest of my life. They couldn't have gotten to everyone" she said as she put the glasses back on and began to leave the stall. I grabbed her hand.

"Where are you two going?" He asked in alarm as we left the stall.

"Were gonna go and find Stan" Delilah replied and I looked at her like she was crazy. Stan? Really? I was thinking we were going to get in my car and drive as away as far and as fast as we could.

"Why Stan?" Casey yelled as he jogged to keep up with us. We walked fast as we could down the hallways, and I didn't even stop to fuck with Zeke and the new girl. Once we reached Stan, Delilah attached her self to his arm and we yanked him down the hallway with us.

"Stan, We need to talk to you" Delilah said quietly to him.

"I didn't know you wear glasses" He replied and I wanted to hit him. What an idiot.

"Contacts. Come on, Its important" She explained her 'new' eye wear to him as we continued power walking down the hall. I split up from them to let Delilah have a minute to talk to him, to explain and walked into the commons, trying to act calm and collected as I looked all around me, noticing the differences in people. The couple that usually beat the shit out of each other were sitting together, the girl being her normal cunt self as she pounded her fist all over the guy and the guy well...he was just sitting there taking it. Looking all serene and shit. I bumped into to something and almost fell back.

"Shit. Watch where the fuck your going" I hissed as the person, lashing out as I patted the skirt of my cheer uniform back down.

"Sorry" It was that stupid southern twang and I looked up from the maroon fabric of my uniform to see the new chick and Zeke standing in front of me. I was to frazzled to fight him and to freaked out to be semi jealous that they were walking together.

"Whatever" I said as I just pushed by them, needing to get away but the two druggies that Zeke was selling to in the bathroom yesterday morning came in front of me and I swear to god I almost screamed out in frustration.

"Got any scat" They asked Zeke who nodded with a salesman smile.

"Five dollars a pop" He said, grabbing two ballpoint pens out of his pocket and exchanging them for money.

"Got anymore?" The one with the jewfro asked, to which Zeke replied yes.

"We'll take it all" The shorter man said, pulling out a wad of cash. Zeke looked surprised.

"Yeah...sure" He said, as he gave them more pens and took the cash.

"Got anymore?" They asked together and I was really starting to get freaked out.

"Not on me" Zeke replied, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"In your house? In your car? In your locker?" They shot question after question and Zeke looked alarmed for a moment before just smiling and telling them to use in moderation.

"Come on, man. Hook us up."

"He said he doesn't have any more you druggie freak. Back the fuck off" I glared at the guy and he just gave me this weird dis attached cold look.

"Damn, look at MsBurke" Some one said and I turned my head sharply and gaped at the sight of my usually bland teacher in a short, tight red dress) that I was sure broke all the school dress codes) walked confidently, which was a new thing for her, over to us.

"Ahh man, Im really not in the mood MsBurke. I'm clean" Zeke groaned as she came face to face with him. He tried to walk by her, but she pushed him back.

"Not today. It's to damn hot and I've got zero fucking tolerance" He told her, trying to sound firm as he looked back at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I didst know what the hell was going on.

"Eat me you asshole. I'm the one with no tolerance" And if I wasn't so scared, I would have laughed so fucking hard at the fact that MsBurke, little, mousy, push over Burke had just told Zeke to eat her. Zeke just laughed, amused by the confidence boost.

"What are you gonna do. Gonna call my mother?" He asked, his voice coy.

"Oh and how am I supposed to do that little Zekee boy? Do you even know where she is? Europe, Srilanka, Japan...Wonder what destination she ran to this week. To hide from her great big bastard mistake " She shot back. That was a low blow, I mean even I don't think I'd ever used the parents card on him. Zeke took it like a pro til she told him he was a mistake. I looked at his face and there was so much emotion there that I almost reeled back. The great emotionless Zeke actually feeling something?

"I've taken your shit for too fucking long. You dick less, drug induced excuse for a human being" MsBurke growled in his face and it was time to intervene.

"Hey, MsBurke time to reel in the bitchy and go back to being the mousy little teacher we all know you really are" I told her as I took a side step in front of Zeke. I don't even know why I was protecting him. I hated him

"Oh really? And why would I do that? Because the oh so popular cheer leader asked me too?" She taunted and I was really losing my temper.

"Poor, poor Avery Sawyer, huh? Mommy slit her wrists...but at least daddy gives you that pretty little platinum card to fix everything."

My mouth tasted metallic, which I realized was because I had bitten my lip so hard it bled and for once in my life I didn't reply back with my infamous fast tongue. I retracted from her, shocked that a teacher would ever say something that hurtful.

"Come on woman, what are you on" Zeke replied once he realized I wasn't going to.

"Woman! Did you just say woman? I am sick of you little boy. And if I have to see you pedaling your little wonder dust again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be sucking my toes til graduation" She tormented him, holding his chin, digging her nails into his skin, hardly, but not enough to make a mark.

She then threw him to the side and stormed away. I licked my lips and looked at her retreating form, wanting to take off my shoe and throw it at her head.

"She got some bad shit" He whispered as he saw how upset I was. I looked at him and he looked pretty rattled up too.

"She's a dumb cunt" I said with hatred as I turned, and walked in the opposite direction that MsBurke had.

* * *

I met back up with 'Lila and Stan in the main hallway.

"Where the hell have you been" 'Lila asked, her voice angered, yet relieved.

"Just talking to Zeke" I replied. "I think MsBurke's one of them...She was really different" I reported as we made our way down the hallway.

We met up with Casey and Stokley.

"I filled Stan in" Delilah told Casey who nodded.

"Come with us, Stokely's on to something" He said and I snorted in mistrust.

"Really?" I sneered at her, but Stan just grabbed my elbow and dragged me into MrFurlongs class room.

We all let out loud curses as we saw that the fish tank was empty.

"Furlong was supposed to send it off to the university" That was Stokley.

"Doubtful" Casey replied to her as we came close to the tank.

"Where else could it be?" I asked as I looked into the clear water, no sign of the two little nasty things. Casey let out a sigh and I looked at him.

"What, what is it?" 'Lila asked, alarmed. When no one answered Stan cut the silence.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"It all started yesterday. When I found this thing, this new species" Casey told us, his arms folded atop the tank and his chin resting on his arms.

"Which is now missing" Stokley added on and for a second I didst want to believe what my mind was already starting to piece together. Of course Stan needed it to be spelled out for him.

"We think aliens are taking over our school" Casey said and he said it so seriously that there was no doubt in my mind. Stan laughed. First stage in acceptance is denial, I thought to myself as I watched him.

"You saw what Brummel did in the shower" Casey told him.

"And we foumd her dead body in the closet" Delilah reasoned.

"And they've been calling students into the office all day" Stokely said.

"The students with the most influence...just like the new team captain" I shot at him and he just shook his head.

"Looks like you picked the right week to quit football" 'Lila said, her voice sarcastic.

"You think aliens have infested our school" He said, the smile slowly slipping off his lips.

"That would explain the weird behavior, wouldn't it?" I told him as i leaned my fore head against the cold fish tank glass.

"Give me a fucking break" He remarked as he turned away and grasped his head in his hands.

"You have a better explanation Stan" and I had never seen Casey so irritated before.

"I mean just listen to yourselves. Our teachers are aliens? I mean that's not weird, that's fucking psychotic!" Stan shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys Alie- This is nuts" He said, his voice growing softer, as though he was talking to children.

"Then leave Stan. Why are you still here anyways? Go work on that brain growing of yours" Delilah shot at him, not liking how he was patronizing us.

"Oh blow me Delilah cause I'm sick of your shit" He said and I quipped back, defending my best friend.

"Get the fuck out of here and take your little freak dyke with you"

"Fuck you titbags" Stokley cursed me and I just smirked at her.

"You know what, everybody calm down. Please" Casey tried to calm us.

"Alright Casey. Let's go alien for a second. Why here. Why Ohio?" Stan said, using that patronizing voice that people with walnut sized brains shouldn't be able to use.

"Don't be such a fucking douche Stan. I know this is a big question, and your teency tiny little brain might not be able to absorb it, But if you were an alien would you blow up the white house independence day style, or sneak in through the back door?" I questioned him and the whole room went silent.

A scream echoed around the room and I heard my neck crack a little bit as I span so fast I got a little dizzy. It was fucking Zeke, crumbled over and the new chick behind him giggling like a fucking bimbo. He stood back up strait and I went forward, but Casey grabbed my wrist.

"You cocksucker!" I yelled at him, he didn't even know how bad he had just scared me. My heart had stopped for a second. This day was too fucking much.

"Casey, the only alien is you" Zeke said, looking at Casey with that stupid cocky smile of his.

I opened my mouth to tell him to go fuck himself but was beaten to the punch.

"Fuck you Zeke" Casey said and I wanted to give him a high five. Zeke smiled condescendingly at him, as he and his whore came closer to us.

"Whats going on here? Shouldn't you people be in class?" It was Furlong and I prayed to what ever god there might be that he wasn't one of the pod people.

"Well its like this MrFurlong, Casey here thinks your an alien" Zeke told our professor and I jabbed him hard in his ribs with my elbow. Fucking Jerk.

Furlong scoffed and paced his classroom slowly.

"The whole faculty actually" Stan told Furlong, who was now pulling down the blinds on his door.

"Is that true, Casey?" He asked as her walked back towards us.

"Where's the...thing I found yesterday?" Casey asked, looking at the tank, then back to Furlong.

"I sent it to the university" Furlong replied.

"Did they know what it is?" Stokley asked our teacher.

He just shrugged stayed eerily quiet.

"Well, I'm sorry to have imposed Mr-" Zeke said as he made a move for the door and for the second time of the day he was pushed back roughly by a teacher.

"If you'd all take your seats, this should be over quite quickly" MrFurlong told us then he shoved Zeke hardly to the floor. I made a dash for the door but he blocked me and I landed on top of Zeke with a 'oof'. Zeke instantly pushed me off and ripped of the blade from the machine we used to cut our papers strait.

"Put him the fuck down Furlong" Zeke told our teacher as he held Casey by the neck.

"This is for the best Zeke" Furlong told him as he threw Casey into Stan, they both flew back. Furlong attacked Zeke and I watched in horror as Zeke cut of four of his fingers, just leaving the thumb. Still the mutant teacher managed to overpower Zeke and nail him to the ground. And for the second fucking time that day, I stood up for a guy I hated. I jumped on Furlongs back and held him still...ish long enough for Zeke to stab him in the eye with one of the ball point pens filled with scat. Furlong bucked up as I held on to him and rammed him self backwards, as hard as he could into the wall. I groaned and slid down the wall, my back throbbed and my head pounded. He pushed Zeke into the aquarium, Zeke's tall frame shattered it as he fell through the glass and onto the floor. There was nothing I could do as I watched Furlong approach him...and just as I thought it was the end, Furlong's eye began to ooze this white foamy stuff and he began convulsing.

"Holy fucking shit" I cried as he fell, close to my feet, cold and still. I just helped kill my biology teacher. Delilah ran to me and helped me up.

"You okay?" Stan asked and I just nodded, even though it felt like my back was broken.

"This is usually the point where somebody says lets get the fuck out of here" Stokley said, and I replied without even thinking about it.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Me and Stan's voice rang together. Casey bent down and picked up one of Furlongs fingers, and put it in a jar.

"Aliens are taking over the fucking school" Stan's adrenalin packed voice almost made me smile.I looked over at Zeke and he looked like he was in shock.

"Alright everybody here's the deal. Were headed strait for the parking lot. We just have to stay together, and try to stay calm" Stan said to us all, before we exited the class room.

It was the most surreal experience of my life. The angry couple were all lovey dovey, holding hands and every class room you looked into had a room full of students with they're hands raised. Once we made it outside everyone stared at us...you know that saying if looks could kill?...yeah, if they could kill I would have been shot, stabbed and crushed a 100 different times.

"My car" Zeke said as we made it to the lot and I stopped in my tracks.

"Fuck that" I told him and every one turned to look at me.

"I'm not leaving my baby here" I defied them. My car was my baby...

"Come on, Ave's. We'll come back for it" Delilah said and I found it a little weird that she would even ask me to leave my car. She knows how much I loved it...Hell, she loved it as much as I loved it.

"Please Avery. We've gotta go now" Casey plead and I looked to the faces of my rag-tag group of allies right now, they were all begging me with they're eyes to come easily. I sighed and gave in, reluctantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked Zeke as we made it to his car.

"Anywhere but here" He replied as he unlocked the doors to his mustang and we all climbed in. Casey, New girl...Who I had learned was named MaryBeth, Stokley and Delilah piled in the back while Me and Stan took the front bench seat with Zeke.

"Wait Stan, Where are you going buddy?" It was the sound of Gabe's voice and Stan actually stood there. I had always hated fucking Gabe.

"Were going to...ugh" Stan stuttered.

"Come Stan, just get in the fucking car" Zeke ordered, sweat running doen the side of his face as the jocks got closer.

"You sure you don't wanna play?"

"Fuck. Stan, come on" I said pleadingly to him as I pulled his leg and he slid into the car.

Zeke pulled out like a bat out of hell, the tires screeching as we got the fuck out of the school parking lot.

"What the fuck is going on" Stan said in frustration as we drove.

"See if anybody's talking" Zeke said as he took a long drag from his ciggerett and I played with the buttons and heard the white noice on the other end. I sighed in dissatisfaction as I slumped back against the leather seat.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Stan asked us and my eyes went wide as I saw the road block. Cops, everywhere.

"Fucking shit" Zeke cussed as he threw his cigg out the window and made a sharp turn, away from the detour.

Please Read and then Review


	3. I know where my loyalties lie

We pulled into the drive way of a house. It was nice, all big and white with lavender window seals. We went to the side of it and into Zeke's garage.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Casey asked as we looked around.

"Europe...i think" Zeke answered, sounding like he could really give a fuck. It was sad that he didn't know for sure where his parents were.I mean at least I knew my mom was dead and my dad was at home. There were no I thinks involved. At the back of the garage there was a...lab? It was a maze of clear tubed that boiled and dripped into vile's and I figured this is where he made most of his shit.

Marybeth looked at it in awe and I wanted to throw up on her face and tell her to go back to Alaska or where ever the hell she had came from. Something caught my eye and I laughed and picked up the box.

"So this is your big secret? Caffeine pills?" I teased as i held up the small blue package.

"Yeah...pretend you didn't see that" He smiled, throwing a old dish rag over the stash.

" I expected more" I bantered with him as I put the package back with the others and followed him to where every one was.

"I can call my dad, he'd know what to do" Stan offered and I felt a twang of pain as Casey told him if his dad was even his dad any more. Our parents....

Casey then stared down at the little brown and black pistol that lay on Zeke's table.

"It's called a gun, man" Zeke said with a roll of his eyes as he looked into the microscope and twisted the jar containing the finger open. He cut open the thumb then put it in his lab rats cage.

"Come 'er Oscar" He said to the white lab rat as he dropped the...alien thing...into the cage. It was still til he put a drop of water on it, then it came to life, its tentacles shooting out and attaching to the rats face and then slid into it's ear.

"Jeeze"

"Now what?" Casey asked as he watched the alien rat walk around the cage, looking for a way out.

"I'm sorry buddy" Zeke told the animal as he reached in and snapped its neck easily with his big fingers, I winced.

He took it out and cut it open, dissecting its insides. It was hard for me to watch, I couldn't even dissect frogs in the seventh grade.

"See, its a parasite. It attaches its self to a host, And then it controls it" He said as he picked the alien out of his rat and watched it under the microscope.

"Its incomplete" He told us as he sliced its belly open.

"What do you mean" I asked leaning over his shoulders to get a better look.

"It can survive on it's own, but it's really part of a greater organism. Look it has the ability to replicate but it needs a host. Something moist." He explained as he looked at me, our faces close, noses almost touching. I pulled back fast not liking the way I could feel how how his breath was.

"See what it did to Oscars insides? It dried him out" Zeke said, looking at his rat with regretful eyes before covering it with a tissue.

"Isn't the human body mainly water?" Casey asked and I nodded to him.

"They're using us. Drying us out" Stokely said.

"Like MsBrummle, right?" Stan questioned and Casey told him how he had overheard the coach talking about how her body was too dry.

"See this partially explains Furlong. The drugs diateric" Zeke said as he poured some scat on the alien.

"It drys them out. Kills them" I said, voice dazed as I watched the alien dissolve into nothing.

"They're using us as hosts, they're just turning us into mindless slaves they can control" Stokely said and I looked over at her suspiciously.

"And how do you know that?" Zeke asked her, probably thinking just as I was.

"She doesn't. Shes just some weirdo sifi freak" Delilah said, looking at Stokely with a glare.

"Who's been right this whole time" Stan added to my suspicion.

"How do we stop it" Marybeth asked Stokely.

"In theory, they're all connected...and if we kill the master... We get them all" Stokely stated and I just rolled my eyes.

"In theory" I said to her, bitchy as ever.

"What happens to everybody else. Do they just die?" Stan asked about Stokelys theory

"No, they dont. They would become human again, but that is in theory" She said, with a cruel smile at me. I returned it.

"Wait, so if we found the leader, and killed it, we'd beat it?" Casey said hopefully as he stood up.

"No...What are we even talking about? I say we get the fuck out of town" 'Lila said and I was totally with her on that one...but my dad...

"And go where? Don't you see. We've gotta stop it of its gonna spread. It took the high school in a day and a half, give it a week...and we'll never out run it. We have to fight" Casey said all heroically and I just put my face in my hands, knowing he was right, but not wanting to accept it.

"Fight what? We don't even know who's alien and who's not. What if one of us was alien right now? How would we know?" Stan said, and I don't know why I hadn't thought of that.

"He's right. How do I know your really Casey" Stokely said and it was a perfect time for me to let out some tension on her.

"Oh shut the fuck up butch( No,not bitch). You've always been an alien" I snapped at her and she glared daggers at me and turned to Casey again.

"In the body snatchers humans lost they're emotions. They became completely opposite of their normal selves."

"Like the coach...He's usually a hard ass...but something was off"

"Like the star quarterback who quits the foot ball team?" Delilah asked him and I looked at Stan, trying to see a difference.

"What are you doing Delilah?" He asked, walking away from her.

"I'm just pointing out your weird behavior"

"I'm not a alien, I'm discontent"

"There's another big word" I added onto 'Lila's observations.

"You wanna talk about slightly odd, what about you Delilah. You haven't been with out your hairspray or contacts since birth. And you Avery, helping Casey out yesterday morning? Your a bitch, and that was totally out of character" He snapped at me and 'Lila

"I'm incognito" Delilah replied.

"Dude, sorry I felt like being nice. Guess that will never happen again"

"We just have to trust each other" Stokely said and I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"And I'm soppused to trust you?" Delilah said taking the words right out of my mouth, her voice disgusted.

"Tell me something Miss Lesbian, when did you start liking boys?" Delilah asked Stokely who looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Stokley tried to cover up her tracks but the truth was in the open now.

"I see the way you look at Stan. So when did you stop muff diving?" Delilah taunted.

"She's not a lesbian alright? It was a hoax" Marybeth put her two sense in.

"Oh really and you'd know that how? I mean come on you've only been her what? Two days? And isn't it convenient that you showed up the second these things started happening" I needled her.

"Hey, stop it" Zeke said and I gave him a wicked smile.

"Mad that I'm messing with your little girlfriend?" I asked icly and he just glared at me.

"She's got a point Zeke" Casey defended me.

"Yeah Zeke, professor. I mean you seem to know an awful lot about this stuff. And I mean no offense, but you not excatly known for your pandemic achievements" Stan pointed out and I glared hard at Zeke.

"Neither are you, man" Zeke said trying to keep his cool.

"Casey when did you become Sigourney Weaver?" Delilah shot at Casey who looked surprised to be singled out.

"This is getting us nowhere" I sighed as I got up and began pacing the room.

"Well...we know this outs them. Take a hit" Zeke said, holding up a tray full of scat. I stared at him, he was fucking crazy.

"No way man. I don't do drugs" Stan said, sitting down on a small beat down couch.

"Come on man, if your not an alien you've got nothing to worry about" Zeke replied with a fake smile.

Before Stan could reply back and start another fight I grabbed a pen, took off the cap, held one of my nostrils shut and snorted. It left a fire in my nose that hurt, but wasn't deadly.

"Fucking there. If I can do it, so can you" I told Stan as I rubbed my nose and collapsed on the couch, my brain becoming foggy.

"Casey" Zeke said, holding out a pen.

"Why me?" Casey asked as he twisted the pen in his hands.

"It's your fucking birth right. Take it" Zeke ordered and I busted out laughing. Birth right. Funny shit.

Casey Snorted it and crumpled down right next to me. Zeke and Stan were in some stupid ass fight about taking it and I couldn't understand why. I was in fucking bliss and I laughed as I felt Casey's fingers play with my lips.

"Take it" I did a terrible imatation of Zeke's voice and me and Casey started cackling like maniac's again.

"Whats wrong with them?" I heard Stan ask and I was to happy to be mean to him. I just continued rolling with laughter at the whole situation, my legs thrown over Casey's now and my head on his shoulder.

"Nothings wrong with them you ass hole. They're tweaking. Let them fucking Tweak" Zeke sounded really mad and I made an attempt to get up and make him happy as me, but I fell over and laughed so hard my sides hurt. I looked up and saw Stan above me and giggled and touched his hair. It was sooo curly. He reached down, and almost pressed his lips to mine.

" 'LILA! ZEKE! HELP ME! STANS TRYING TO KISS ME" I screamed through laughter as I tried to escape Stan. I crawled over to my 'Lila and put my head in her lap.

"Now you, Delilah" Zeke said, holding a pen to her.

"No.." Delilah stated and I looked up at her.

"Do it 'Lila. Pleeeeeeeeassssseeeee" I begged her with a sloppy smile and she sighed.

"Her first" Delilah said looking over at Marybeth,

"I'm allergic" The blond stated and I just rolled my eyes and pointed at her.

"I don't like you very much" I slurred out and I heard Casey, Stokley and Stan cracked up and Zeke coughed to cover a laugh up.

He then looked back to Delilah.

"Yeah, And I'm Portuguese. Who cares" Delilah told Marybeth and I stated dying. Zeke fell apart and laughed with the rest of us.

"Is she always this much fun,man?" Zeke asked through laughter.

"Sometimes she can be a real bitch" Stan laughed back as him and Casey gave each other a high five.

"Don't be mean to my 'Lila" I defended even though I was laughing too as I hugged her legs tighter.

"You both take it" Zeke said, his arm stretched to each girl with a pen.

"You know I cant" Marybeth said in a whiny voice.

"Stop being such a little cunt muffin and take it" I told her sitting up, but then falling back into 'Lila's lap.

Everything happened so fast after that. Delilah snorted it and the chair and we went flying back into the wall.

" 'Lila? Are you okay?" I asked, her head was turned away from me, her dark hair covering her face. " 'Lila look at me" I put my hands on her face and turned her to face me.

"Oh my god" I said, dumb struck as I saw her face. It was moving unnaturally, like there were things under her skin. I pulled my hands quickly away from her face, as if I had been burned.

She picked me up and threw me across the room and I hit the hard concrete floor. I pushed my self up, still shaky and under the influence of the scat. I watched the scene an with unfocused gaze. Casey had Zeke's gun in his hand and it was pointed at Delilah.

"Shoot her, shoot her in the head Casey" Zeke told him and I screamed loud ran and stood in front of her, shielding her body with my own. Alien or not...she was my best friend. She just wasn't herself right now and they couldn't kill her.

"Fuck you, Casey. Don't you dare" I snarled as I backed me and 'Lila more into the wall... There was no fucking way in hell I was going to let them kill her.

"She's not Delilah anymore" Zeke said, his hands out stretched to me and I just backed me and my best friend more to the wall.

"They're trying to hurt me, Avery. They'll kill me" Delilah told me and I shook my head violently watching the rest of the group with cautious eyes, suspicious eyes.

"No they wont. I wont let them" I reassured her and then turned back to the others. My head was spinning and I had to struggle to keep up right.

"I don't know whats happening" Delilah shaked and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Shoot her Casey" Zeke ordered and Stan and I told him not to.

"She's fucking one of them! Move Avery!" Zeke yelled in exasperation.

"There's no where to run...Were every where" Delilah said as she wrapped an arm around me and opened her mouth close to my ear. I jerked away from her and looked at my best friend in horror.

"I'll fucking shoot her" Stokely said as she fired the gun, nearly missing me. Delilah jumped to doge the bullet and she landed on Zeke's equipment and crushed it, shattering the glass tubes and vile's. Fucking Stokleys bitch ass kept shooting even though I was screaming for her to stop and she was missing my friend each time. Delilah went strait through the wall and I ran after her. " 'Lila! Wait" I screamed after her but it was no use and I could only watch as she got in one of the schools drivers ed car and drove off. I could feel the tears rolling down my numb cheeks, burning my eyes and I opened my mouth ti suck in ragged, unsteady breaths. I pulled at the roots of my hair and tilted my head back.

"I should have known that crazy bitch was one of them" Stokley announced and I couldn't control my instincts. I cocked my fist back and hit her as hard as i could, square in the nose. My knuckles split and stung in pain as she reared back, holding her nose that was gushing blood.

'What the fuck, Avery?" Stan said as he went to help Stokely and I just pushed past him and grabbed the blond's short hair.

"That, that was my best fucking friend you bitch" I said as I fisted her hair in my hand. She looked up at me with a gawk.

"Avery, We'll get her back... we can get them all back" It was Casey and he came closer to me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

I dropped her head, a little to hard and she fell to the ground. Of course Stan was there to pick her back up. I wiped the wetness from my face and I knew my eyeliner was all fucked up, but I couldn't care less.

"She destroyed most of my supply" And I couldn't look at Zeke...I couldn't look at any one.

"If we kill the queen, we can get them all back" Casey said and I looked at him. Stokleys crazy ass theory again? Really?

"Fuck!" Zeke yelled, almost to his self and he went back into the garage just as a tweaking Marybeth came out of it, laughing about nothing. My high was long gone and I glared at her as I followed Zeke. I thought she was allergic.

I watched him pack up the rest of the supply and I just held my self tight, arms wrapped around like a security blanket.

"You okay?" He asked as he came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine" I told him looking away and I felt those same hands skim up until they reached my neck and held it gently.

"Your fucking shaking" He said softly and I hadn't even realized. I leaned into his chest and he just held me there for a minute.

"We have to kill the queen"

"I know"


	4. Down With The Sickness

"How much do we have left?" Zeke asked as we drove back to school. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and my head buried in my knees.

"Not much" Casey replied from the back seat.

"Well we only need enough to kill the queen right?" Zeke stated and Stokely replied with an 'I think'.

"Where are we gonna find her" Marybeth questioned innocently as usual.

"Friday night, there's only one place you can be" Stan stated with a smile at me. We were both apart of it.

"Football" I replied with a nod. Zeke just stepped on the gas.

* * *

When we got to the lot we could see the foot ball field and there were fireworks going off and the band music blared. I glared, fuck, I had worked so hard to learn that routine and I worn this itchy ass uniform all day. I got out of the car and heard someone call my name.

"Avery dear" I turned to see MsLowel, my cheer leading coach and I groaned and plastered on a smile for the coach who was probably an alien like the rest of the faculty.

"Hi coach" I replied as I shared a look with the rest of the group.

"Honey, why arn't you out there cheering?" She asked and for the thousand time I cursed the fact I was a fucking cheer leader.

"I'm not feeling so good..." I lied to her, still with the faux smile, but it faltered as she stepped closer.

"But come on Avery, your all dressed out and Delilah is out there waiting for you"

And I fucking hated that she used my best friend as bate.

"She puked all the way here, sorry Coach Lowel, but we gotta get her to the restroom in case she gets sick again" Stan said almost convincingly as he grabbed my elbow and we ran out of that sticky situation.I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"The hazards of being a cheerleader" Stokley teased me and I flipped her the bird. The hazards indeed.

* * *

We split up, to look for Drake( Queen Alien) and me, Casey, Zeke and Marybeth ended up in the west gym and Stokely and Stan went to scope out the game.

I was sitting on the bleachers, legs crossed tight and i bounced one over the other, nervous habit. Stan and Stokely busted into the gym.

"We found Drake. She's at the game" Stokely told us and for a moment I felt semi relieved...but then I saw Principal Drake waltz in after Stokely and Stan.

"What are you kids doing in here" Drake asked and I stood up, not wanting to be caught on my ass."The gym is closed. All of you come with me" She walked towards us, her heels clicking againts the floor.

"We cant do that MsDrake" Casey told her, walking forward to meet her. she looked pissed as shit.

"And why is that?" She asked, just as Stan and Zeke tackled her with a volleyball net. She started crying and telling us we were all expelled.

"Stop the tears" I snapped at her. Kill her, get Delilah back. It had to be simple like that.

"Your in a lot of trouble" She said breathlessly to us as Stan pointed the gun at her head. She actually looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"Sniff this" Casey ordered, sticking the pen in her face.

"No" She cried.

"Sniff this or he shoots you" Casey reasoned venomously.

"I will not" She blubbered and I really didn't know about her being the queen anymore....

"Fine. Then we do it the hard way. With MrFurlong we stuck it into his eye and the reaction was instant" Casey told her as she grabbed her chin in his hands. She looked terrified.

"Casey...Are you on drugs?" She reasoned and I knew she wasn't alien...or at least she wasn't they're queen.

"Stop it, Case. It's not her" I said as I pushed his hand that held the pen away from Drake's face.

"Come on Casey, don't puss out" Stan screamed at Casey who was seeing what I was. Stokely at Casey as well.

"Are we sure?" He screamed, not wanting to stab an innocent human in the eye.

"Just do it!" Stan yelled again and Zeke took the gun from him and shot Drake in the fore head. She flew back and blood pooled from her head.

"I think we made a mistake guys..." Casey said hesitantly walking to the body. He was wrong, and Drake stood up, a bunch of the little aliens crawling from the hole in her head and I felt my face scrunch in disgust. They looked like bugs. MaryBeth threw a whole fucking pen full of scat on the principle and I groaned.

"Stupid bitch" I yelled at her. We barley had any left and she had just wasted a shit load of scat.

"Easy" Zeke told her, grabbing her and taking the pen from her, and then the one from Casey. Drake's face disintegrated an foamed out, just like Furlongs and thunder echoed around the gym as it started to storm badly out side. We went to the gym doors that Zeke had locked with chairs and looked out of the little windows.

"Either its over or a bunch of infected kids are about to take it home" Stokely said as we watched the football players who were boarding school buses.

"You guys stay here...I'm gonna go check it out" Stan stated and I turned to him.

"Don't be retarded" I shot at him, then looked back out the window.

"I'm gonna need some scat" He told Zeke who handed it over to him. "Use it wisely man"

"Fuck that. Stan, really?" I questioned him, and he didn't reply, he just looked outside.

"What if it wasn't Drake?" Casey asked Stan as he pulled the chair away from the door, unlocking it.

"Then were fucked" Stan replied as he looked out the window. It was dark and rainy and lightning illuminated the sky for a moment, then he pressed the door open.

Stokley grabbed him before he could leave and pulled him to her, kissing him deep. Whoa...She really wasn't a lesbian.

"I just don't want to never have done that" She whispered against his lips and he let out a breath before running out into the rain. Every one stared at her, trying to hold in laughs.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at Casey who didn't reply, she then looked to Zeke who was biting his knuckles, trying not to burst out.

"Don't worry Stokely, you'll always be a lesbian to me" I told her, patting her shoulder as I went to sit against the wall.

* * *

It had been about a half hour and Stan still wasn't back.

"Jesus, I wish I'd never come here. I don't like this place" Marybeth complained and I just rolled my eyes and put my throbbing head on my knees and then held it. _Yeah, well this place doesn't like you either_.

"You okay?" Zeke asked me, crouching down next to me.

"Just peachy" I replied, not pulling my head up from my knees.

"Doesn't look like it" He said and I could feel one of his hands on my hair.

"Zeke. Scat, running, crying and saving the planet is not a good mixture" I explained to him and he snorted and played with a piece of my hair.

"Is there any sign of him?" Casey asked as he looked for Stan through the window. No one could tell, they could barely see anything. Then there was a bang against the door and my body jerked toward Zeke's. I felt like I was going to vomit at the sudden movement. It was Stan and I got up and went by the door.

"Please Stokely open the door" He plead with her and she automatically started to open it.

"No" I cried, grabbing her hands and she looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Stokely, we don't know if its still him" Casey explained to her and she stopped resisting my grip, so I let go of her wrists.

"No! It's me! Listen it wasn't Drake it's the coach and he's coming after me! Open the door!" He yelled at us frantically and I looked over to Casey.

"Prove it Stan, wheres the drug?" Zeke said and Stan shook his head.

"I lost it! The coach was too fast for me!" He reasoned with us, the door as a barrier.

"Stokely don't leave me out here" He plead with puppy dog eyes and we slid the last pen of scat under the door.

"Okay! I'll fucking do it! Just let me do it inside!" He said to us, turning every second to see if something was coming.

"Do it right now man" Zeke told him.

"Take the drug, Stan" I told him, wanting to let him in.

"Fuck it" He said raising it to his nose and plugging a nostril. He then gave us a wicked smile and dumped the contents of it out.

"Fuck" Me, Casey and Zeke yelled in unison. That was our last one.

"Open the door. It is so much better. There's no fear or pain...it's so beautiful. And you will be beautiful. No problems of worries. we want you...I want you." He reasoned with Stokely and I punched the window, if there wasn't the glass it would have been his face.

"Open the fucking door!" He raged hitting the door over and over as Marybeth took Stokely to the back of the room, by the gym entrance.

"She want's you Ave's...She cries. Just like when you two were little and your mommy committed suicide and her daddy left. You can be with your best friend..." Stan told me, his voice slow and convincing and I wanted to open the door and run out, run to my best friend. I felt some one pull me back and into they're arms.

"Go the fuck away Stan" It was Casey.

"No pain Stan? You ever come in here and I'll show you some FUCKING PAIN!" Zeke screamed at Stan who just smiled and retreated.

* * *

"I say we go for the coach" Casey said as we sat on the bleachers. "He turned Stan, he's the one"

"Either way were completely unarmed" Marybeth said, calm as fuck...

"Maybe not. I might have some in my trunk" Zeke said and I didn't say anything, just held my head in my hands again, my elbows resting on my knees.

"In your truck? In your car...Amongst the aliens. Ho convenient" Casey said sarcastically and just looked up.

"Got a better idea?" Zeke replied, playing with his keys.

"I'm coming" I announced before they could even say anything more on the subject.

"Avery-" Casey started but I cut him off.

"I can probably run like five times faster then you. Casey"

"Fine. You can come" Zeke answered as Casey tried to protest again ans I smiled.

* * *

"Stan...You here buddy?" Casey hollered and I shushed him, why the hell was he calling them to us?

"Shut the fuck up, Casey" We ran to the bus lot, and crawled one as we saw the whole football team coming towards us. My heart was beating fast as a humming birds wings and i was trying to keep my breathing quiet as possible.

"Did it really take three of us to get to your car?" Casey asked Zeke who smiled.

"Nope. Two of us are decoys" Zeke said to us. I took a deep breath, mustering all the courage I could.

"Fuckkkk" I drawled out as I slid from under the bus, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard the crowd follow me but I turned into one of the buses and climbed into it. I crouched low, so no one could see me through the windows and thought I was safe.

"Hello Avery" I heard a familiar voice and I turned to see Delilah and I was torn between backing away from her and hugging her.

" 'Lila?"

"Dont be scared of me, Avery. I love you...It's me and you. Cradle to grave, right?" She used the saying we had always said to each other on me and I just nodded slowly, and walked to her, but gaped horrified as the little parasites moved under her skin. A football player crashed through a window on the bus and I screamed and jumped on one of the seats and pushed my self up and through the emergency exit on top of the bus. I felt some one grab my leg and try to pull me back down and I kicked the person hard and made my way across the top of the bus, slid down the wind sheild and onto the ground and booked it out of there, grateful that I had spent that year in track back in freshman year. I saw an explosion and ran to it, screaming as I saw it was Zeke's car.

"Holy fuck! Your car!" I yelled at him as I opened the passenger and helped pull him out of the car. His hood was on fire and I was scared it was gonna blow. I dragged him a little away from the car, using all of my strength. He was a big boy. 6'2 and I'd say at least 160 pounds, so I struggled a bit on pulling him.

I fell and landed on my ass, Zeke's head landed in my lap and I grabbed a side of his face with each hand. His big brown eyes were open and staring up at me I smiled at him and stroked his cheek with the pad of my thumb, my insides expanded in my chest and it hurt, but it felt so fucking good. We looked over and I gasped and jumped up, pulling him up with me. MsBurke's head was crawling, four long tentacles had grown out of her severed neck and she was looking for her body. I held the gun, pointing it at her but couldn't pull the trigger. Un alinenified, she wasn't that bad of a person.

"Fuck this, come on" I said, grabbing Zeke's hand and making a mad dash back to the school

* * *

When we made it back inside the gym my hair was pasted to my face, it was now pouring outside.

"They're not here?" I asked in panic as I looked for any sign of Casey, Stokley or Marybeth. Zeke just pulled me in the direction of the pool and we gaped at the water. There were little ribbons of blood in the water and on the tiles outside of the pool there was a huge puddle of red. Shit, I ran fast, slipping a few times on the slick floor as I followed the trail of crimson to the girls locker room.

"Hello" Zeke said as we came into the room and Stokley came out from behind a row of lockers.

"Zeke, I'm here" Stokely said, her nose was bloody and I figured she was the one that all the blood in the pool belonged too.

"Watch out its her" Marybeth said, she was hiding behind a wall...her hair was wet and she was...naked? What?

"What the fuck?" I hissed at her, why the hell was she in her birth day suite?

"No Zeke its her!" Stokley sobbed, her voice irritated.

"She's trying to fake you out...I mean we don't know what she is. Gay, strait, Alien"Marybeth rang, almost tauntingly.

"Why the hell are you naked?" I asked her and she just smiled and came out from the wall, exposing herself.

"Does it bother you, Zeke? My body. I'm getting kind of used to it myself" She said with a smirk and I glared at her and squeezed Zeke's hand tighter.

"But I saw you take the test..."

"Zeke, how the hell could you be sure what the hell you saw? It was sweet of you to bond with me...Even though your heart already lies with someone else" Marybeth smiled at him and he looked at her with surprise and I looked up at him...Was she talking about me? Zeke raised his hand to strike at her with one of the pens, but Stokely grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Her face then began quivering and the same tentacle like things that had came out of MsBurkes neck came out of her mouth. I was about to do...something when Casey grabbed Stokely by the waist and threw her hard into the ball cage. She screamed and shook the chain, but there was no use.

"Take this" Zeke said, tossing a pen to Casey who caught it and told us that we had to get Marybeth.

"No sniff it" I told him as Zeke pushed him into to a locker.

"Your out of your fucking mind" Casey stated to us.

"I'm not taking any chances, I leave for five minutes, come back and everyone's a fucking Alien" Zeke growled.

"Just sniff it Casey" I plead with him as Zeke held the pen to his nose. He snorted it and I smiled, no foamy white stuff.

"Happy now" He glared at Zeke and I as a shadow came over the ceiling, tentacles everywhere. We sprinted and skitted across the locker room as we tried to escape Marybeth. We moved across the back of lockers, trying to keep out of sight. Casey slid down to the floor and I ran back to him.

"Case, you okay?" I asked as I bent down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tweaking again" he said and I cursed quietly and then choked on the 'fuck' as I saw Zeke go flying over the lockers. I scrambled over to him and checked his pulse. It was faint.

"Zeke, please wake up" I cried as I shook his body, wanting him to open his eyes.

"I've got him" I heard Stokely say, and I saw that she was holding Casey by the hair, through the cage. I went to Casey and bit her finger hard, causing her to let go.

"Come on" Casey said, as he wrapped an arm around me and we ran. I turned a corned.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Go! Casey. I'm gonna go check back on Zeke" I told him as I slipped into a locker and closed it til there was only a crack and I watched as Marybeth slid by, all nasty and slimy looking. I then hopped out of the locker once she was out of sight and went back to Zeke. I fell to my knees beside him and felt his heart beat again. It was better this time, not as slow. I heard Caseys distressed scream and kissed Zeke on the fore head and then got up and ran as fast as I could, following the scream. I found Casey, sitting against the wall...The huge creature was trapped in the closed bleachers still and pale and I knew it was dead. I ran over to him and sat down next to him, eying the creature...fucking Marybeth, I never liked her.I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head upon mine. "You wouldn't have liked it here anyway" He told the dead alien and I just closed my eyes. We made our way back to the locker room and opened the cage that Stokley was in, crumpled on the floor. Casey sank to the floor next to her and woke her up.

"Are you...you?" He asked and she replied with a teary I think so and then embraced him tightly. I smiled through tears and then jumped about a foot in the air as a hard bang came against the cage. I turned fast, clutching my chest and saw a beat up Zeke.

"Everything over?" He asked, fingers grasping the cage and went to the cage and connected our fingers and leaned my head againts his through the cage and everything in the world seemed right in the world, even though there was a giant Alien queen a couple of rooms over.

"Yeah. It's over" Casey reassured us.


	5. Your such a dickhead

_One Month Later_

I sat on the bleachers legs crossed and typing away at the laptop my dad had gotten for my eighteenth birthday. It was colder and it was about the end of September now. I looked up as coach blew the whistle and Zeke took the mouth piece out and smiled up at me. I bit my lip and waved to him, blowing him a little kiss. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"That goes for you to Zeke! Just because your the new guy doesn't mean I'm gonna cut you some slack" Coach yelled at Zeke just as my boyfriend took a drag of his cigarette.

"Put that bud out and get in there!"

I smiled at Stokey as she walked by, wearing a lavender skirt and a baby blue shirt. I know, right...weird. Being with Stan had completely changed her wardrobe...But she would always have that lesbian freak attitude. I gagged as they began kissing, I mean who could ever watch Stan and Stokely make out. Seriously grotie. I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Hmm...I wonder who that could be" I teased as I closed my computer.

"Your daddy, bitch" A female voice said, trying to imitate a male voice announced and I began laughing.

"Really 'Lila? Your my daddy now?" I teased and she just took her hands away from my eyes and laughed with me.

"What are you up to all alone in the bleachers?" She asked as she threw a leg over one of the bleacher bench's and sat down.

"Just waiting for football practice to be over" I informed as I put the computer in my bag.

"Ooh, waiting for dickhead" I laughed at the nickname we shared for Zeke and nodded.

"Well I cant stay, I gotta go find Casey" She said as she stood back up. Delilah and Casey had been together since the accident and she had never seemed happier.

"Well fine then, just leave me" I said, faking hurt and she hugged me tight and then placed a kiss against my cheek.

"I love you most" She yelled to me as she walked down the steps of the bleachers, and then across the feild, giving a wave to Stokley and Stan.

Foot ball practive seemed to take forever and I sat there bored out of my fucking mind, picking at my nails and shit. When the torture was finally over, Zeke grabbed his bag and hiked up the bleacker stairs, coming twoards me still in his uniform.

"Aww you waited for me" He teased as I stood up.

"Your an asshole" I informed in as I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him deeply, my tongue slipping into his mouth. When we broke apart he smiled at me and brushed some fly away hairs back with his thumb.

"I know, baby" He said and then he picked me up and I laughed ant kissed him again, thinking how fine the line between love and hate really was

_Fin_

Wow...I actually finished a story! :D Please Review. Sequle?


End file.
